


Back In Time - Part 1

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 1940s, F/F, Flirting, Griffith Observatory, Katherine Hepburn, Los Angeles, Pre-Voyager era, Rita Hayworth - Freeform, Telescopes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Kathryn finds herself in the 1940s. She attracts the attention of a pretty astronomer.





	Back In Time - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 9 - Trope Prompt - Time Travel

Kathryn stood in front of the telescope that was roped off from visitors, deep in thought. How would she gain access to the telescope and it’s data? She needed to use it to scan the skies for the temporal anomaly that had propelled her and Lieutenant Tuvok 424 years into the past to the 20th century, 1944 to be exact. 

It was all so different. The smells, the light, the vehicles, the clothes, the way of speaking. Kathryn and Tuvok spent four days familiarising themselves with this strange, technologically primitive era, acquiring paper currency, a place to stay and clothing to help them ‘fit in.’ Then they had ventured out into the city - Los Angeles, Southern California, Earth. 

Kathryn had headed to Griffith Observatory in the Hollywood Hills, presuming there would be equipment, telescopes and radio receivers, that they could use to find their way back to their own time in the 24th century. 

She had tried to blend in, choosing a simple white sweater, tan pants and comfortable brogues. She had curled her shoulder length auburn hair and pinned it back from her face in the style of the time. She may have thought she was inconspicuous, but she wasn’t. She was attractive with confidence in her walk and a husky sensual voice. She would never not be noticed. 

“Has anyone ever told you you look like Katherine Hepburn with a dash of Rita Hayworth thrown in?”

The female voice was beside her. A soft, yet confident, voice. Kathryn turned to look at the woman. She was young and pretty, pretty indeed. 

Kathryn’s eyes moved over her attractive face - full red lips, elegant nose, rosy cheeks and bright blue green eyes framed by thin rimmed glasses. Strawberry blonde waves fell about her face and onto her shoulders.

Then Kathryn’s eyes moved quickly down over the grey silk blouse, a glimpse of pale skin beneath, a name badge engraved with ‘Dr Veronica Lewis,’ a cinched in waist and a black skirt hugging slim hips. 

Then her eyes moved back up to the attractive face. Kathryn’s heart almost skipped a beat when the other woman’s eyes met her own. A smile spread across the full lips. 

Kathryn realised she hadn’t responded to the other woman’s compliment, or was it a chat-up line? 

“No, you would be the first.” Kathryn said with a slight smile.

Was that a little flirt back?

“I’m Veronica.”

Veronica held out her right hand towards Kathryn. Kathryn placed her hand in Veronica’s shaking as she did so. She felt a spark of static electricity. A tingle shot through her. 

“Kathryn.” She said, her voice lowering, “Kathryn Janeway.”

Veronica’s smile grew wider, “and you share the same name. That’s uncanny!”

“I guess it is.” Kathryn replied, “It certainly wasn’t planned.” 

Veronica smiled again and lent in a little closer to Kathryn.

“To change the subject, I noticed you seem very interested in the telescope.” 

Kathryn wasn’t surprised. She had assumed Veronica worked at the observatory. Veronica was a way in.

“Do you work here?” Asked Kathryn.

“Yes, I do. I’m an astronomer.”

“Oh, then it looks like you’re the woman I need to speak to. I work for a professor back east and I’d like to take back as much information as I can on the telescope.”

The lie had rolled off her tongue rather easily. She had practised it on the long bus ride to the observatory.

“Then I am definitely the woman for you.” 

Veronica’s eyes met Kathryn’s and held her gaze. She winked at Kathryn. She was flirting. And Kathryn enjoyed it. 

“Follow me.” 

Veronica walked towards a closed wooden door and Kathryn followed her. She was in.

To be continued..........

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a time travel series I’m planning.


End file.
